Far Cry New Dawn
15 February 2019 |platform = * Uplay * Steam * Xbox One * PlayStation 4 |engine = Dunia Engine 2 |rating = * Mature * PEGI 18 |mode = Single Player / Co-Op (Story) |genre = *Action-Adventure *First-Person Shooter *Open World }}Far Cry New Dawn (stylized as FARCRY NEW DAWN) is an upcoming stand-alone sequel in the Far Cry series to Far Cry 5, taking place after the resist ending. It is set in the post apocalyptic wild fictional Hope County, Montana, USA after the nuclear explosions. The game had an unnamed teaser trailer released on 5 December 20182018 December 5, YouTube: Ubisoft North America: Far Cry - Game Awards 2018 Teaser Trailer. Retrieved 2018 December 6., with potential box art leaked the following day.2018 December 6, Polygon: New Far Cry cover art, title leak ahead of reveal. Retrieved 2018 December 6. The official trailer was released on 7 December 2018.2018 December 6, YouTube: Ubisoft North America: Far Cry New Dawn: Official World Premiere Gameplay Trailer. Retrieved 2018 December 8. Plot Seventeen years after the nuclear explosions that devastated Hope County, life has returned to Hope County, Montana. Endless black rain and wind have given way to blue skies and blooming flora. Humans that survived the bombs now work to rebuild, forming communities across the county. However, new threats have also emerged from the rubble, and even though the fallout has long since settled, the question remains: will humanity survive the new dawn? Gameplay As in any other'' Far Cry game, the open world first person shooter still remains the same with features used from Far Cry 5 like, customizing vehicles and Prepper Stashes. ''Far Cry New Dawn ''also has some new features. These new features are weapon crafting and Expeditions. Outposts are back but with a new twist...you can either liberate the outpost to produce ethanol or you can scavenge it to produce more ethanol but The Highwaymen will take control of the outpost again and it will increase the outpost's difficulty and become more fortified. You can only take the outpost back three times. The hunting system is back but with mutated animals. Characters *Unnamed playable protagonist *Mickey *Lou *Timber *Horatio *Jerome Jeffries *Kim Rye *Nick Rye *Joseph Seed *Hurk Drubman Jr. *Sharky Boshaw *Carmina Rye *Nana *Ethan *Bean *The Judge *Hurk's unnamed son *New Eden *The Highwaymen Editions There are three different editions of the game available for pre-order. *Preorder Bonus - Unicorn Trike Skin. *Standard - The base game. *Deluxe - Includes the Deluxe Pack, which consists of the Hurk Legacy Pack and the Knight Pack. Fcnd-pre-order-bonus.jpg|Preorder Bonus far-cry-new-dawn-deluxe-edition.jpg|Deluxe Edition Gallery Screenshot far-cry-new-dawn-1149149.jpeg|Fangs for Hire far-cry-new-dawn-screenshot-1_6052391.jpg|Compound Bow far-cry-new-dawn-screenshot-2_6052392.jpg|Mutated Wildlife far-cry-new-dawn-screenshot-7_6052397.jpg|The Highwaymen Far-Cry-New-Dawn-Screenshot-Chop-Shop.jpg|Superbloom far_cry_new_dawn_news__1__thumb800.jpg|Mutated Bisons FCND_screen_Zipline_181207_830amCET-920x518.jpg|Ziplining homebase-3840x2160-gold-1544152360152_uwnr.640.jpg|A resistance member cd7199a68f701e375260fa5de1afc49c.jpg|Highwaymen Flamer far-cry-new-dawn-screenshot-9_6052412.jpg|Carmina and Nick Rye, along with other survivors Far-Cry-New-Dawn (1).jpg|Highwaymen soldiers download (1).jpg|Highwaymen Brawler far-cry-new-dawn-reveal-trailer_mje9.640.jpg|The silhouette of Joseph Seed. Far-cry-new-dawn-leak.jpg|The initial leaked box cover that revealed the game title. Videos Far Cry New Dawn Official World Premiere Gameplay Trailer Ubisoft NA Far Cry New Dawn Post-Apocalyptic Gameplay and Character Details Ubisoft NA Trivia *This marks the first time in the series that the cast and habitat from the previous game(s) will appear in an another game (if not counting Hurk and Willis, who appear in most of the series' sidemissions). *This marks the first ''Far Cry game to be set in a wild post apocalyptic world after the nuclear war in Hope County. *This is the first Far Cry game to feature weapon crafting. *This is the first Far Cry game to involve women as 2 main villians. *Unlike previous Far Cry games, the player will be able to travel to multiple locations outside the main map. References ru:Far Cry: New Dawn Category:Games